


Mr. Harp Seal Doesn't Like Clifford the Big Red Dog: The Story of the Origin of Jacob Healy-Ritter

by elizabethvaughan



Series: Braindead Alternate Universe (From Season Two on) [6]
Category: BrainDead (TV)
Genre: Also please know this "series" we keep posting has no official order yet, F/M, Talking About Kids, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 14:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8165638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabethvaughan/pseuds/elizabethvaughan
Summary: Laurel came through the doorway of the kitchen, looking triumphant and pleased with herself. “I think she’s finally asleep. Wine?”--





	

Laurel came through the doorway of the kitchen, looking triumphant and pleased with herself. “I think she’s finally asleep. Wine?”

“Sure” Gareth agreed. He was sitting at the table working on some random report he had already forgotten the name and purpose of. All he cared was that it was due tomorrow at noon and he was less than halfway done. As much as he despised working in the evenings and tried to avoid it in order to spend time with Charlotte, Laurel had seemed pretty willing to put their daughter to bed tonight, which eased his poor spirits. Usually, he was the one who wore the almost-three-year-old down and endured her long bedtime rituals, but once in awhile Laurel expressed an interest in spending this time with her, which pleased him. Seeing her taking part in the raising of their daughter was one of the highlights of his life, and spending time alone with Laurel after Charlotte went to bed was a close second. All in all, he would happily wade through a mountain range of mindless reports if it meant he could continue this life with his wife and daughter.

Laurel filled two glasses and set them on the table, then plopped herself down across from him. He absentmindedly took a sip. It was some red wine she had dug out of the fridge and was pleasant enough to dull the pain of his work. Opting to take a five-minute break, he leaned back in his chair and looked up at her.

“How was she?” He asked.

“Pretty good. She wanted me to read to her, which I did. We made it through an entire chapter of Clifford’s Kittens. Damn, I didn’t realize she had gotten so good at following along. She points to the correct words as I’m reading it and everything. I think the last time I read it didn’t even make sense to her yet”

“I know, she’s great, right? And did she make you tuck in her stuffed animals?”

“Yep. Twice, because they got cold halfway through the reading. That and Mr. Harp Seal doesn’t like Clifford”

Gareth laughed at this. He knew Charlotte’s animals had a tendency of getting cold and restless, and he had given up trying to convince her otherwise. Much faster to just tuck the harp seal in for the fifth time. “Sounds like you two had a good night”

“I had forgotten how smart she is. She’s really growing up”

“I know”

They sat in silence for a few minutes after that, just enjoying the quiet and each other’s comforting presence. After staring into space for a while, Laurel spoke up, a little softer than before.

“I think we should have another kid”

Gareth choked on the mouthful of wine he had just consumed and managed to spit a fair amount onto the table. After he regained control of his spasming esophagus, he mopped up the mess with a leftover dinner napkin and stared at her incredulously.

“Hello? Is that Laurel in there? Are we being invaded by space bugs again? Do I have to fight someone who’s forcing you to say things against your will?”

Laurel chuckled softly and ran her finger around the rim of her now-empty wine glass, staring down at the table.

“I just mean that when I was young, I always loved having Luke around to protect me. I can’t imagine having it any other way. In fact, he was probably the entire reason why I didn’t go insane dealing with my parents and their fucked-up relationship. I guess looking back the only thing I wish had been different was if we had been closer in age and could have shared more of the same interests, but we were still incredibly close. I just think it sucks to have to deal with your parents' insecurities and dysfunctional relationship alone, and I wouldn’t wish that on Charlotte if I have any say over it”

“Are you saying we have a dysfunctional relationship?”

Laurel laughed again. “I’m saying what we have is not within the parameters of normal, yes”

Gareth grinned at her. “Are you serious? I mean, you know I would have another kid in a heartbeat, but I know you didn’t want them in the first place and wouldn’t want to make you do it again if you truly disliked it that much”

Laurel leaned forward at the table, still fooling with her wine glass but holding his gaze. “You’re right, I really did not enjoy the whole being pregnant thing and I REALLY don’t enjoy having tiny babies around, but Charlotte is a great kid, and I love watching her grow into a real person with thoughts and opinions and stuff. And I can see just how incredibly happy she makes you. For that, I think I could do it over again”

Gareth stood up and pushed aside his chair, report forgotten. Holding out his hand for her, he gently tugged her to her feet and led her away from the table and towards the bedroom. “Well, c’mon then. We’ve got a job to do”


End file.
